When You Smile
by xdangermagnetx
Summary: The burrow has been enchanted with all the spells Dumbledore can think of, but is that protection enough to keep hearts from breaking and secrets from being revealed?P.S Dumbledore's not dead in this one. PLZ R AND R I LOVE ANY KIND OF REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 An Anticipated Arrival

**Ronald Weasley paced the floor of the Burrow's kitchen, his red hair standing on end as he waited for his best friend, Hermione, to arrive by Floo. He could hardly contain his enthusiasm, but at the same time he wanted to vomit.**

**Bossy and stubborn as she may be, Ron still couldn't help but worry that something had gone terribly wrong. It wouldn't be the first time someone had been kidnapped when using Floo Powder and Hermione was associated with Harry so...**

**Checking the clock again, he saw that she was running several minutes late. **

**"MUM! Come quick! Hermione's not here! Owl Dumbledore! Do something!" He rambled, sounding quite distressed.**

**Molly Weasley steadily came into view, carrying a large stack of clothes with the Weasley Family Clock balanced on top.**

**"Ronald, relax!" she said calmly as she tapped the clock with her wand. Almost instantly, another hand, this one with a picture of Hermione, appeared beside Mr. Weasley's hand on the clock. Both hands were pointing to 'traveling'.**

**"See, darling? She's on her way; don't get your wand in a knot. Now, how about you lot fix some tea and biscuits so Hermione can have something to munch on when she emerges amidst our fireplace?"**

**Ron blushed. He knew he had over-reacted. He moved over to the stove and placed the kettle on a burner. He prodded it with his wand and it filled with tea that immediately began to boil. He pulled out a plate and slid a dozen or so sourdough biscuits onto it.**

**He was so distracted that he didn't notice the fireplace change from a pleasant orange to a violent green. After a couple of seconds, a rather bushy head of hair poked out from the grate. She giggled slightly at her friend who was standing near a teakettle that had started whistling and smoking. He obviously didn't know what to do next.**

**Hermione brushed herself off and cleared her throat, trying desperately to get Ron's attention.**

**The kettle was whistling too loud for him to hear her. She was so excited to see him that she practically flew across the room to his side. "Well, well, well. It seems that Ickle Ronniekiens has forgotten how to make tea."**

**Ron jumped and spun around to face her. "Hermione!" he yelled giving her a hug so big that he picked her up off the floor. He twirled her around and gently set her back down, his arms around her waist the whole time. _Blimey_ , he thought as he looked down at her petite figure. _She is so beautiful…wait, I did NOT just think that. /i_**

**Hermione blushed slightly at the hug Ron had given her, but didn't say anything. She rested her head on his chest and said, "I'm so glad to see you're alright. I was so worried that I would get here and everything would be destroyed and there would be a Dark Mark above the house…" she trailed off shuddering.**

**Ron's grip tightened around her protectively. "Hermione, it's okay. I'm here and everybody's safe. The Death Eaters aren't going to get any of us…Look out the window; we have a whole team of Aurors out there just to keep us safe."**

**Feeling a bit better, Hermione straightened up and they both seemed to notice the position they were in. Quickly springing apart, they blushed and Ron cast around trying to change the subject. "Er, I better get your bags. I'll be right back." Ron bounded away, tripping on a stool as he went.**

**After he turned the corner, another red head burst into the room, laughing hysterically. "H-h-hey Hermione." Ginny Weasley said, choking back laughter. Hermione blushed again, sitting down to drink some tea.**

**"You heard everything, didn't you?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and stuffed a biscuit in her mouth to keep from laughing. She swallowed and turned to face her.**

**"Yeah I did. You two should have seen yourselves. You looked embarrassed because Ron had his arms around your waist and Ron was simply beside himself with excitement because you had your head on his chest." **

**Hermione frowned and quickly said, "I didn't really have a choice as to where I put my head, Ginevra. Considering the fact that your brother is taller than me."**

**"Uh-huh, right, 'Mione." Ginny said, using Ron's nickname for her. **

**"I'm serious! Besides, I don't laugh at you when you hug Harry." Ginny blushed at the mention of Harry.**

**"Why would you want to laugh? It's just a hug," Ginny muttered. **

**"Exactly my point! It's JUST A HUG!" Hermione shouted triumphantly. **

**Ginny looked defeated. "Let's not argue." she said. Hermione smiled at her friend's still red face.**

**"Okay, how about we go upstairs to Ron's room so I can change my clothes and then we can help your mum get dinner ready." Hermione suggested.**

**Ginny jumped to her feet. "Yeah! Let's do that instead." Grabbing Hermione's hand, Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs to Ron's room. "You go on and get your stuff." Ginny said. "I'm not going in there."**

**Hermione stuck her tongue out and whispered, "Chicken!" before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.**

**Ron had set her things on a bed he must have conjured for her to sleep on. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling muttering something that sound an awful lot like, "…can't believe I was so stupid…was moving way too fast…"**

**Hermione cleared her throat again and this time he heard her. "Oh! Hello 'Mione. Your stuff's over there," he said pointing to the bed. **

**"Thanks Ron," she said.**

**"It's no problem," he replied shrugging.**

**Hermione grabbed her favorite outfit from her suitcase and held it up to herself to make sure it wasn't wrinkled. The shirt was a purple tank top with a modest white sweater to go over it and coupled with a comfy pair of slightly tight, faded jeans, she thought it looked pretty. By the looks of his face, so did Ron, but Hermione didn't say anything about it.**

**"Well, I'm going to change in Ginny's Room. Thanks again for bringing my stuff up here."**

**Ron shrugged and searched for something clever to say. Finally, he ended up muttering, "Sure."**

**Hermione backed out of the room and closed the door. She raced down the hall to Ginny's Room. Ron flopped back on the bed and smacked his head with his pillow. "Smooth Weasley, real smooth."**


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Notes and Soap Suds

**Chapter 2 – Secret Notes and Soap Suds**

**Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed, twirling her wand over and under her fingers as she absent-mindedly flipped through the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Then, Ginny looked up at her and suddenly and squealed. **

**"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked, watching her redhead friend rush to the window.**

**"It's a letter from Harry!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as she opened the window and watched Ron's little owl Pigwegdon fly in. Hermione rolled her eyes but walked over to stand by Ginny all the same.**

**The letter was obviously private; because Ginny had her back turned to Hermione and was blocking the scroll with her thin body. But Hermione had an advantage. She peeked over her younger friend's shoulder and saw Harry's untidy scrawl.**

_**Ginny,  
As you already know, I'll be at the Burrow tomorrow by the time you wake up. And I'm not even complaining about getting up early. I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione, but to tell the truth, I've missed you the most.  
I'm really glad Dumbledore asked me to stay there all the time for 3 months.** _

**See you tomorrow Gin,  
Harry **

**Hermione smiled knowingly and plopped back down on the soft, quilted bed, patiently waiting for Ginny to turn around. Right as she picked up her magazine again, Ginny pocketed the letter and turned to face her. **

**"What did Harry say?" Hermione asked cheerfully, even though she knew already.**

**"Oh! He…um…he says hello to the lot of us and that he's missed us all loads. He said he can't wait to see you and Ron tomorrow and that he's glad Dumbledore asked him to stay here." Ginny explained before she turned a bright shade of red.**

**_Ron blushes like that too,_ Hermione thought. _Weasley trait._**

**"Of course," Hermione said in mock distraction. _After all Ginny had been truthful with me…_. "So should we go show Ron the letter?" she finished. _…But not entirely._**

**Ginny grabbed the note from inside her jeans pocket and shouted, "No!". She quickly recovered and said, "Um, no. I think we should just tell him in person instead. You know?" the shade of red on her face darkened quite a bit.**

**"Okay then, Ginny." Hermione replied innocently as she smirked inwardly. _And why not? Ginny deserves some payback; with all the cracks about Ron she's taken lately,_ Hermione thought.**

**Ginny still looked petrified at the very thought of her overprotective brother reading Harry's letter, so Hermione hurriedly changed the subject, "So are you ready to help your mum with dinner now?"**

**Ginny, grasping the chance to escape the embarrassing conversation quickly replied, "Yeah, let's go help her. After all she's going to have to make a load of stuff to feed this lot." She bounded down the stairs and Hermione quickly followed, still grinning.**

**"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted the short plump witch and gave her a tight hug around the middle. She looked over Mrs. Weasley's head and noticed a rather large stack of dishes that needed a good washing. "Would you like me to wash all those dishes for you while you work on dinner?" **

**Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Thank you, that would be lovely, dear. That's an awful lot of dishes for one person to wash, though. I know, go get Ron and tell him he needs to help you wash them. Go on now and tell him I sent you."**

**Hermione obeyed and quickly climbed the familiar set of stairs to Ron's room, but halfway up she ran straight into Ron. "Oh! Sorry, I was just on my way to come and get you. Will you please help me wash the dishes?"**

**Ron smiled at Hermione's red face, "Of course I will 'Mione." he said gently. _Mione,_ Hermione loved it when he called her that. It made her feel special and important, like she always felt when she was talking to Ron.**

**She smiled back and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Ron. It'd take me forever to wash them all by myself."**

**She walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen, leaving Ron standing on the stairs, still thinking about the embrace and wishing it wasn't over. Coming to his senses, he bounded down the stairs, tripping on the last one and stumbling into the kitchen.**

**Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed out loud at Ron and even Hermione hid a smile behind her hand. Ron blushed and his ears turned red as he moved to stand next to Hermione at the sink, "It's not funny." he muttered as he picked up a plate and scrubbed it with such a great force that it almost broke down the middle.**

**"Take it easy, Ron." Hermione laughed as she gently tugged the dish out of Ron's grip. "That plate never did anything to you, did it?"**

**Ron shrugged and grabbed another plate to wash, "I guess not," he said casually, but inside he was furious with himself. _How do I always manage to make a fool of myself whenever Hermione's around? _He thought.**

**For a while they cleaned in silence, while Mrs. Weasley sang along to the radio sitting on the windowsill. Finally, Hermione broke the silence by saying very quietly to Ron, "I'm a little clumsy sometimes, too. It's nothing to beat yourself up over, Ron."**

**Ron turned and stared incredulously at his friend, _Hermione a klutz? No way, she always presents herself with such dignity and grace! There is no possible way that she is as clumsy as me, _he thought **

**"Okay 'Mione, thanks." he said as he stuck his hand under the water to grab another fork. While he was searching through the soapy water for another piece of silverware, Ron and Hermione's hands touched and they looked at each other and smiled nervously. **

**After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione whispered very faintly, " I think we've washed everything."**


	3. Chapter 3 Dumbledore's Studies

Mrs. Weasley had been watching Ron and Hermione out of the corner of her sparkling eye on Dumbledore's orders; she studied the whispered conversation between the two and noted that at one point, both of their faces had turned a dazzling scarlet color. She smiled to herself as they hurried out of the kitchen heading in different directions, _Those two can't see what's right in front of them,_ she thought as she followed their retreating backs with her eyes, Ron was running to his room and Hermione was going to bury herself in the study with the trunk load of books she had brought with her. Sighing to herself, she turned back to the stove and resumed cooking.

Before Hermione's arrival, she had received an owl from Dumbledore explaining the importance of Hermione's stay at The Burrow. He didn't give a lot of details but somewhere in his research; he had unknowingly stumbled upon an instance that could help Harry defeat Voldemort. If everything was as the Headmaster expected, Ron and Hermione could be the basis of an ancient magic, closely resembling the one of Harry's mother's sacrifice on the night of Voldemort's downfall.

Half an hour later, Hermione seemed to be deeply immersed in Hogwarts, a History but really her mind was spinning, _what just happened? Was that just an accident? What if he thinks…oh no no, he can't possibly know…_

"Erm, mind if I join you?" Hermione looked up to see Ron standing uncomfortably in the doorway waiting for her response.

"Oh! Of course not! Come on in!" she said very flustered as she indicated the open seat beside her.

He smiled and sat down on the other side of the small couch, "Thanks" he said as he settled in his spot.

After a couple of seconds Hermione asked, "Um Ron? Where's your book?"

Ron, who clearly hadn't thought of this minor detail, hurriedly grabbed a book from the small desk beside him, "Oh! Here it is!" he said with fake enthusiasm, he cracked open the book and stuck his nose in it.

Hermione was having a hard time controlling her laugher now, "Ron?"

He looked up and his face was bright red, "Yeah?"

"Why are you reading a Muggle phonebook?"

Slowly, Ron looked down at the large book in his hands. Then he raised his eyes to Hermione's face, he gulped and said, " I…uh…was looking for Harry's number."

"In a Norwegian phonebook?"

Ron gave her one of his lopsided grins, "No wonder I couldn't find it!"

Hermione laughed, "Ron why did you come in here if you didn't have a book?"

"I…uh…uh…I just…" Truthfully, he had been checking on her, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Never mind now, just borrow one of mine, okay?"

Ron gazed at the large old volumes laying on the floor, " Aww 'Mione do I have to?"

Hermione laughed again, "Don't worry, I have just the thing." She rummaged through the stack of books and pulled out a set of brightly colored ones, "Here, I brought these just for you."

Ron looked down at the titles, 'Spiderman', 'Superman', and 'Teen Titans'. "What are these?" He asked.

"They're comic books Ron! Muggle boys read them."

Ron nodded and opened the first one, Hermione watched him as he read noting the amused expression on his face change to a concerned one and then into a relieved one. About 15 minutes later he closed the book and smiled at Hermione, "Wow that was really good 'Mione! Thanks a lot!"

She smiled back at him and scooted just a tad closer to him on the couch just as Ron scooted a tad closer to Hermione.

Ron picked up the next comic and began to read so Hermione cracked her book open once again. After a couple of minutes they both scooted closer to each other again and that continued for awhile until they ended up with their legs and arms touching, a jolt of electricity shot through both of their bodies. They both sensed neither of them was reading anymore.

Finally Hermione spoke, "Ron?" she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Yes 'Mione?" he sounded worried.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked, voicing the concern she had been harboring all summer.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ron asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about but was surprised to hear his private worry spoken aloud after a long couple of weeks.

"I mean, we both know that something happened at the Ministry that we don't understand." Hermione said as she watched Ron's face out of the corner of her brown eye.

"I know that 'Mione" Ron sighed, the visit to the Ministry was still fresh on his mind.

"What if, what if Harry has another dream and it's just a trap? What if we get captured by Death Eaters? What if one of us ends up hurt or…or dead?" Hermione choked slightly on the last word and Ron could tell she had been waiting to ask him this since her arrival.

"Hermione." Ron said after a moment, trying to think of what words of comfort he could offer his friend, "I can't promise that none of that will happen, but I can promise that I'd never ever let anyone hurt you without me doing everything I can to hurt them back."

Hermione burst into tears, "Oh Ron." She sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

Acting on an impulse, Ron snatched Hermione into his arms, slipping his long freckled arms around her waist and just holding her. He felt like that was what she needed. After awhile, Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eyes, which gave Ron the opportunity to see how tired she looked. "'Mione you haven't been sleeping well lately have you?"

Hermione shook her bushy head; "No I haven't slept a full night in weeks, to tell the truth."

Ron was shocked that she hadn't been sleeping either, "Have you- have you been having…nightmares?"

Hermione nodded again, silently willing the tears in her eyes to go back into her head, "The same one, over and over."

Hermione was surprised to hear Ron say, "Me too."

Hermione gasped, not quite believing that they both had been having nightmares about the Ministry. "Does yours have anything to do with those brains?"

Ron shook his head, "No, I always dream about…you getting hit by that curse." He admitted. "Hermione, I may not have been thinking straight, but when you got hit by that curse something inside of me was telling me you weren't dead and that if I could just get to you, you would be alright. I tried to get to you but those…things just held on tighter."

"I always dream about you getting attacked by those brains. It's so scary watching them latch onto you arms and your chest and not letting go. And…and I feel like I'm experiencing everything you are. That's how I felt at the Ministry too."

Ron drew a quick breath; I've_ been feeling that same thing since the Yule Ball!_

He opened his mouth to say just that, but Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner.

They both came to their senses and noticed that Hermione was practically sitting on top of him and Ron's arms were still around her waist. Hermione covered the awkward moment quickly by giving him a quick hug and saying, "Thanks Ron, you're a fantastic listener. I really needed to get that off my chest." They walked out of the room together, following the smell of dinner that was wafting down the hall towards the kitchen.

As the pair exited the room Mr. Weasley, who had received a letter of his own, quickly emerged from his hiding place and with a strange look in his eyes, quickly apparated down the stairs into the kitchen. _Good old Dumbledore, I think he's right again. _


	4. Chapter 4 Deep thinking and distractions

Just as Hermione and Ron entered the crowded kitchen, Mr. Weasley appeared next to his wife. "Molly, dear. Could you join me outside for a moment?" he whispered hurriedly into her ear.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say, " Not NOW darling." But the look he gave her indicated the importance of whatever he had to say. She swished her wand and the food landed on the long table in the center of the kitchen. At that moment, no one would notice they were gone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Molly whispered fiercely once her husband had led her into the garden.

"Molly dearest. You and I have both known since Ron wrote us his first letter from Hogwarts that Hermione was something special." He started slowly, not sure how to tell his wife that his son could save the wizarding world.

"Arthur, if this has anything to do with a letter from Albus. You needn't worry I have one too. I know all about his research and I agree with him. Ron and Hermione are something else. It's not a normal crush; sparks fly every which way when they are together. And when he looks at her, it's like a powerful magic. The way he feels, I mean."

Mr. Weasley's mouth dropped, "You already KNOW?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Of course I know. How could I not notice the way they look at each other?"

Arthur shook his head, "No no. You already know about Dumbledore's theory?"

"Yes dear. I already know. I thought I made that clear." Molly said mockingly. "If that's all, then I suggest we go back inside. The others will wonder where we have gone to."

Dazed, Mr. Weasley followed his wife back inside the house.

After dinner, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room. Ginny and Ron were playing Exploding Snap and Hermione was working on Arithmancy extra credit. Well she was TRYING to at least. Her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she had had with Ron earlier that evening.

Finally, she stood up. "Well goodnight you two. I'm headed to bed!"

Ron waved with his free hand and mumbled, "Night Mione."

But Ginny, looked up and waggled her eyebrows at her older friend, "But it's still quite early Hermione. What's the rush?"

Hermione glared at the female redhead and said firmly, "I'm tired. That's why. Now if you two don't mind. I'm headed to bed, before either of you come up with another witty comeback or worse, lose focus and blow off your eyebrows." With that she turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs to Ginny's Room.

Ron smiled inwardly; Hermione had done that on purpose. That sounded almost exactly like the reprimand she had given to him and Harry back in their first year, "Now. If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse EXPELLED." He raised his eyes just in time to see Hermione disappear around the bend in the stairs.

The game continued for a while. But Ron was distracted. He too was thinking about what had happened in the study earlier that day.

_I don't understand_. _What's going on? How are we both feeling whatever the other is experiencing? How come I'm not feeling what Harry's going through? What is wrong with me?_

Another voice in the back of his head answered his question, _you great prat. Just admit it. You're in love with Hermione._

Ron shook himself, _Am I? I am. I'm in love with my best friend. I have been since I first met her practically. And look at me. What chance do I stand? Red hair that never lies flat, a freckly face, long arms that remind me of a gorilla, two huge left feet, and a nasty temper. What could she possibly see in me?_

"RON!" Ginny shrieked. But it was too late. BAM! The cards exploded, singeing both of their eyebrows. Just like Hermione had said it would.

Ginny quickly muttered a spell and their eyebrows reappeared, "Great going Ronald. Well I'm headed after Hermione. How much do you want to bet that she's reading?"

Ron glared at his sister, rubbing his eyebrows, "She's doing extra credit. For Arithmancy. She says it's her hardest subject,"

Ginny chuckled as she cleaned up the remains of the game with a flick of her wand, "Oh really what's she got, an E?"

Ron grumbled and crossed his arms, "An O but she says just barely."

Ginny flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and pranced obnoxiously toward the stairs, "Good night my lovesick brother!" She said in a singsong voice.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled as he tore up the stairs after her.

She giggled as she sprinted towards her room, "Goodnight Ron!" She screamed as she slammed the door just as Ron reached it.

"GINNY!" Ron roared ferociously again, "COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A…UM WOMAN!"

Sighing, Ron quickly pulled out his Extendable Ears; he threaded them under the wooden door, instantly Ginny's voice floated through, "NICE TRY RON!" Someone- namely his sister- tugged on the end of the ears and he fell into the door.

Even without the old Extendables, he could hear Ginny howling with laughter. "The stupid prat! HE…FELL INTO THE DOOR!"

Muttering, Ron headed to his room. He plopped down onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his face, "ARGH!!!!!"

He stood up and fed Pig an owl treat; the bird promptly began choking on it.

"Stupid bird." Ron grumbled as he unstuck Pig's beak. "You're just as clumsy as me."

Just then his old slightly cracked mirror that was perched above the wardrobe startled him by saying, "Ah well. You know what the say, Birds of a Feather flock together!"

Ron savagely hurled an owl treat at the mirror, "Oh, shut up you."


End file.
